


Day 5: Touch-Starved

by sirius_bucky_solo



Series: Obikin Week 2k18 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, More tags to be added, Touch-Starved, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 19:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15371862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius_bucky_solo/pseuds/sirius_bucky_solo
Summary: what it says on the title.aka 5+1 five times anakin was needy af and one time obi-wan was





	Day 5: Touch-Starved

**Author's Note:**

> first SW fic! I'm such a ho for them sorry not sorry  
> beta'd by Crying101 thanks lovely

The no-attachment rule was, putting it mildly, the worst thing to ever exist in the universe. Right after slavery, because Anakin was many things but he wasn’t _completely_ ridiculous. So what, he was attached. To Ahsoka, to Padmé, to Rex and Fives and all his boys, and to Obi-Wan.

Oh, Obi-Wan. Anakin thought his ex-Master was the best Jedi - actually, he _knew_ he was the best Jedi; none of the others came close. But part of that meant that he was the best at that whole no-attachment thing. Of course, he thought, Obi-Wan liked Master Qui-Gon (he certainly seemed upset when he was killed), but he seemed to like pretty much everybody. There was a reason why he was called the Negotiator, and it wasn’t just because he was able to flirt with anything breathing.

Sometimes Anakin wished - and he knew it was wrong - that his old Master would tell him that he liked him, or hug him after a rough day. He could still remember when he first came to the Temple and crawled into Obi-Wan’s bed nearly every night. He told the older man it was because he was cold, or had had a nightmare, but really Anakin just wanted to feel safe, and he hoped that he could help with Obi-Wan’s grief after losing _his_ Master.

 

***** 

 

"Obi- I mean, Master?” Anakin’s blond head poked through the bedroom door, and Obi-Wan silently thanked the Force that tonight wasn’t one where his grief consumed him to the point of tears. “It’s alright, young one, you may call me Obi-Wan when we’re alone.” One would have to be beyond insensitive to think forcing a nine-year-old ex-slave to address his new teacher exclusively as ‘Master’ was reasonable. From the little he truly knew about Anakin, Obi-Wan received the impression that the boy was _good_ , and unfailingly kind - though he was sure the boy could be irritating if he so wished.

“Was there something in particular you wanted? I could have sworn you were supposed to be sleeping, right about now.” Stepping fully into the bedroom, Anakin looked at his feet. In the dim light, Obi-Wan could barely make out the boy’s slight shaking as he shut the door behind him. “I’m sorry - Obi-Wan, sir - but, I’m cold and I can’t sleep...Can I...Can I stay with you tonight? I promise I’ll be quiet and I won’t get in your way and I can curl up really little, please?”

This had to be the sixth or seventh time Anakin had asked, and each time Obi-Wan felt himself melt a little. There was something innocent and endearing about the boy who his Master had claimed was the chosen one, and the way he tried desperately to be unobtrusive made the Knight’s heart hurt. Well, made it hurt more than the constant ache of Qui-Gon’s loss. Abruptly realising he’d been quiet for far too long than was socially acceptable, he extended a hand and murmured, “of course, Anakin, please - come over here.”

The boy, still trembling, padded softly over to the bed and climbed up, one hand held securely in Obi-Wan’s. “Thank you, Obi-Wan, sir. I’m really sorry to bother you, and all.” Well, it wasn’t as though he’d been asleep. Since _it_ had happened, the new Knight had barely slept, either woken by nightmares reliving Naboo or by dreams in which Qui-Gon’s dismissal of him became so harsh that his tears woke him. “Just Obi-Wan is fine, dear one. And please, if you ever need me, please talk to me - I promise I’ll always do everything I can to help.” He smiled gently at his young charge, sighing as Anakin - having climbed under the blankets - twisted his way around until he was pressed up against his chest.

Looking down fondly, Obi-Wan blinked in mild surprise to discover that the boy had managed to wrap both of the Knight’s arms around him, and said Knight’s vision had been subsequently eclipsed by Anakin’s halo of blond hair.

 

*****

 

In his early days as a Padawan, Anakin’s clear attachment to Obi-Wan had not lessened - if anything, it had grown stronger. Being far more skilled in the Force than his peers had not worked any wonders in terms of making friends, and he continued to spend time with Obi-Wan exclusively, delighting in their Force bond and his Master’s willingness and ability to answer most questions thrown at him by his ever-curious Padawan.

Obi-Wan couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to find Quinlan and have a quick fuck, because Anakin, now 16, still required so much of his attention. He was also becoming increasingly aware that his Padawan was slowly but surely growing up - a fact that had him alternating between wanting to bathe in the coldest part of the Room of a Thousand Fountains and light himself on fire for being such a depraved deviant.

Sipping at a mug of now-cold tea, Obi-Wan looked up from the datapad he’d been poring over for who knows how long at a wave of overwhelming emotion coming from his and Anakin’s training bond, growing ever closer in the way that signalled his Padawan’s approach. It seemed to be a tangled mess of anger, sadness and - was that shame?

Broadcasting back a sense of warmth and calm, the backlash had Obi-Wan surreptitiously raising his mental shields as a headache stirred in the back of his mind, and he deposited his tea in the sink before moving closer to the door to their Temple apartment. Impossibly, it seemed that in response to his calm, Anakin’s distress had only increased.

Obi-Wan didn’t allow himself to think about the fact that such an emotional occurrence was fairly unusual for Padawans of his age. He’d been making exceptions for Anakin since the first night he’d allowed the boy to sleep in his bed. Now standing just in front of the door, Obi-Wan paused, counting down the seconds until his distraught Padawan’s entrance. The door slid open, violently slamming in a way that went against its very design. In the doorway stood a glaring Anakin, Padawan braid in truly _terrible_ condition, face flushed with how fast he’d come from wherever he’d been before. If Obi-Wan remembered rightly, the Archives.

“Anakin? What’s wrong, what’s happened?” To his utmost horror, his Padawan stepped forward slightly, and tears began to roll silently down his cheeks. “M-Master!” Suddenly, Anakin pitched forward into Obi-Wan’s arms and tipped them both back onto their small couch. At a complete loss, the Master hesitantly wrapped his arms around his charge, frowning as his shudders only intensified.

“Dear one,” Obi-Wan cursed himself for the slip-up - he was supposed to be far more reserved than that - “what in the galaxy has happened?” Looking up from where he’d pushed his face into the crook of his Master’s neck, Anakin sniffled quietly.

“I...I was looking at missions from when you were a Padawan, Master - Melida/Daan and Bandomeer! Why did you - you never told me? You weren’t going to be a Jedi? They’re idiots - the Council, Qui-Gon... you’re the best and they’re kriffing _idiots_... Qui-Gon, he left you! How...How could he do that? You were his Padawan, and he left you in a warzone! Master, I’m so sorry. You deserve so much better than that.” As he was speaking, he met Obi-Wan’s eyes fiercely, unable to control his horror at finding out what he had.

Oh. The familiar burn of remembering being unwanted and abandoned stung his eyes, but Obi-Wan’s stomach was flipping for a different reason. His An - his Padawan had been moved to tears, and was so devastated, just on Obi-Wan’s behalf. He knew that it was beyond inappropriate for a Jedi, but he couldn’t help but feel a little touched that Anakin so obviously cared for him. It wouldn’t last, Obi-Wan knew; at this rate, it would only be a few years before Anakin was Knighted, and then he would move on and forget all about his old Master.

“It was… a long time ago, Padawan. It’s alright. And they were right to send me to the AgriCorps, although - it was, well, confusing at the time - I was angry and arrogant. Thank you for your compassion, young one, but it’s really alright. And please, Anakin, I know I’ve said this before but if we could refrain from calling the Jedi Council idiots?”

He’d spend countless hours meditating on what had happened in his past, releasing the myriad of emotions he was feeling until he felt more than a little numb. Anakin’s words, though, had stirred something he hoped he’d buried a long time ago. The guilt and shame threatened to overwhelm him, but as he forced his feelings down a spark of hope that felt suspiciously like his Padawan’s remained. Maybe, maybe there was something wrong with what had happened back then, beyond his own lengthy wrongdoings.

Rolling his eyes and blinking away the last of his tears, Anakin leaned forward and pressed his forehead gently to Obi-Wan’s, “Sorry Master, but I’ll call them idiots if they behave like idiots. And it’s not alright - no, don’t say a word - but I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, so just, just let’s cuddle for a bit, yeah?” Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed his Master’s comm and switched it off before raising a hand and sending it swiftly into their kitchen.

At Obi-Wan’s dramatic sigh, Anakin grinned and settled back down again, still resting half on his Master’s lap. He wrapped the older man’s arms around him and Obi-Wan breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the last of his Padawan’s disquiet faded from their bond, replaced by a quiet content with a hint of protectiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, more to come soon-ish...<3


End file.
